Twisted Attraction
by Wolfprincess1995
Summary: Aimy is a fun loving girl that has a knack for trouble. She is also a cunning trickster. Most would describe her as a snake seeing how her family has a long line of Slytherins, but her best friends would beg to differ. Especially Sirius. (Young Sirius Fan-fic)
1. Meeting

A small girl with white blond hair and emerald green eyes, around the age of eleven, looked at the scarlet train in wonder. She had never seen anything quite like it before. As the little girl was admiring the view a boy about thirteen years old, with bronze hair and emerald green eyes, bounded over to the girl's side. "Aimy, looking at it like it was a puppy wont get you to Hogwarts." He teased her.

Aimy wrinkled her nose and grinned up at her older brother. "But Kael, it is so... Big!" She said gesturing with her arms at the giant train that would take her to Hogwarts. She was excited and scared to go to the school and start learning all she could about magic. It excited her to finally be able to come to that school.

Kael laughed and placed an arm over his little sister's shoulders. "Yeah, but if we don't get a seat now we may end up sitting with some Hufflepuffs or worse, Griffindors." he sneered at the last part with great distaste. Kael was a Slytherin. Although, he was not as mean and cruel as the others he did have a great dislike for those who were not pureblood. Kael was also ambitious and very cunning fitting in as a typical Slytherin.

Aimy wasn't sure how to respond to her brother's comment. Their family was not strictly one house, but a mixture of all the houses. Though, they did have a tendency to stay within pureblood families. So it didn't matter where she ended up. Aimy just hoped that her brother accepted her, no matter where the hat decided to place her with the other first years. Aimy tugged on Kael's sleeve after she was done thinking. "Then let's go!" She grinned.

Kael smiled at her and took her small hand in his. He led her through the busy crowd of students and parents who were saying goodbye till the next. Their parents were off working in Egypt somewhere, but had sent a letter wishing the two of them luck and a good year. They came to the side of the train and Kael lifted Aimy up into it. After she was settled inside he followed close behind her. He grinned and ruffled her hair. "Alright then, now go mingle with some first years while I scout out the train for my friends." He told her running off.

Aimy sighed, a bit annoyed with her brother for leaving her stranded. "That bogart." She murmured to herself arms crossed against her chest. Aimy then wondered through the train when she came across a compartment with a red haired girl with green eyes and a boy with greasy black hair with deep brown eyes. "Excuse me, my brother left me to wander, and I can't find anywhere to sit. Is there room in here for me to join you?" She asked shyly.

The girl smiled and patted the seat next to her. "Of course! We would love it if you joined us. Right Sev?" She grinned looking at the boy.

He smiled shyly and nodded. "Of course. Are you also a first year?" The boy asked curiously.

Aimy grinned and sat down next to the girl. "I am. My name is Aimelia Craven. What's yours?" She asked them.

The red haired girl smiled. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape."

Aimy nodded at her when she heard Severus speak. "So your a Pureblood then? The Cravens are a well known family that does research on magical creatures, correct?"

Aimy smiled kindly at him. "Yes, that's right. What about you two?"

"I'm muggle born and Severus is a half-blood. We are so nervous about going to Hogwarts. It will be very different to what we know." Lily said excitedly.

Aimy nodded vigorously in agreement. "My brother is a third year and he says it is amazing. Way better than staying at home for lessons." She giggled.

They all laughed and began to talk animatedly about their interests and what they believed Hogwarts would be like. They talked about quidditch and magical creatures. What their family was like at home. In the short time they spent together the three of them became quite good friends. It was only when the discussion drifted to what house they wanted to be in that they received visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

Two boys walked into the compartment laughing. They grinned at one another and high-fived each other. They then looked over at the other three children in the compartment and grinned.

The brown haired boy with glasses spotted Lily and got all red in the face, before clearing his throat and asking. "Would you lovely ladies mind if we joined you?"

Lily looked at them cautiously before glancing at her friends for approval. Since neither Aimy or Severus objected Lily nodded to the boys. "I don't see why not. I'm Lily Evans, and that's Severus Snape, and our friend Aimy."

The boys smiled and the one with the messy brown hair and glasses plopped down next to Lily. While his black haired friend sat beside Aimy. "Name's Potter. James Potter." He said sending her a smile that would make any other girl weak in the knees.

However this only irritated Lily. She scoffed at the boy and returned to her friends. "Where were we?"

Aimy giggled at her friend. "We were talking about what house we would want to be in."

Severus nodded in agreement. "You both better be in Slytherin."

James looked at Severus with shock and discuss. "Now why the bloody hell would any one want to be a Slytherin? Especially when they could be a Gryffindor where dwell the brave of heart."

The black haired boy shifted uneasily. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"And my big brother is a Slytherin,. You shouldn't say such rude things Potter." Aimy snapped at the boy defensively.

"Well and I thought the two of you were going to be alright people." James said as if Aimy hadn't spoken a word.

The black haired boy smiled. "Maybe I'll break the Black tradition." He then stood up and acted like he held a sword. "I am Sirius Black! The first non-Slytherin Black ever! Back I say mother, back!"

Aimy and Lily laughed a bit at the boy, while Severus shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You're funny." Aimey said smiling at him.

This caused Sirius to blush a bit and give her a goofy grin. "Uh... thanks?" He said nervously before holding out his hand to her. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I believe you already said that." Aimy teased before taking his hand in hers. "I'm Aimelia Craven, but my friends call me Aimy."


	3. Chapter 3

After introductions were made around the train compartment, the kids relaxed a bit more a got along quite well. That is except for James and Severus.

James instantly took a disliking to young Snape when he found Lily ignored him and payed more attention to the scrawny and greasy haired boy. To say young Potter was struck by Cupid's arrow would be an understatement. He was completely infatuated with little Lily from the geko. She wasn't interested, so he obviously became more so.

Aimy and Sirius talked nonstop getting to know each other. They found that they had a lot of the same interests, and some very conflicting differences that made the other more interesting. They laughed and joked, becoming quick friends.

As they neared Hogwarts Lily and Aimy left the boys to go change into their robes. The two girls smiled as they walked down the hall toward the changing room. "You and Sirius seem to get along swimmingly." Lily teased her friend.

Aimy smiled and nodded at her. "He seems like a cool guy. I just hope the sorting doesn't change anything." She said a small frown gracing her lips.

Lily looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean?"

"My brother told me students normally keep to those within their own house." Aimy told her.

"Well that's silly. We wont let that stop us right?" Lily ask her friend slightly worried.

Aimy shook her head. "Absolutely not. You are my first friend here Lily and I can tell you are one I want to keep."

The two girls grinned at each other and readied themselves for when they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

When Lily and Aimy arrived back to their compartment they found it split, with Severus on one side and James and Sirius on the other. There were also two more quite boys sitting near Severus. One was small and mousy, the other had his nose stuck in a book.

The two girls looked between the boys confused, when they took note of the distasteful looks shot back and forth by James and Severus. It upset Aimy less than Lily, seeing how the young girl was familiar with these looks on a daily basis with in her own home.

Aimy took a seat beside Severus and across from Sirius and smiled at the boys, who had also taken the chance to change into their robes. "Lily and I were talking on our way to the loo and made the unanimous decision to stay friends no matter the house we are sorted into." She began.

Sirius nodded at her and smiled. "Well you can count me in. You seem to cool to lose as a friend any way."

James nodded. "Yes it would be silly to not like each other... though I do encourage competition."

Aimy snickered. "Well Potter I'll let you know something very important." She said leaning in. "Craven's don't lose competitions."

James smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Aimy said sure.

"Alright then let's take a gander on who will be in what house." James told her.

"Alright, who are we guessing on exactly?" Aimy asked him.

James smiled and gestured around the compartment. "Everyone in here."

"Game on." Aimy told him looking at everyone.

The two other boys looked up curiously to see how this would turn out.

James smirked. "Me first then. The mousy kid, Peter Is his name, told us when he came in, will be a Hufflepuff, the boy next to him Remus, a Ravenclaw, Sirius, you, Lily and I Gryffindors, and Snape is a Hufflepuff."

"What!? A Hufflepuff!?" Severus exclaimed insulted.

Aimy patted his knee comfortingly. "Well I think everyone here besides Severus and I will be Gryffindors, while we will be Slytherins." She said taking his side.

"Really now? You sure of that?" James asked with a cocky look on his face.

"10 galleons says I am right." Aimy grinned at him.

"Deal." James told her shaking hands.

Everyone looked between the two unsure. None of them knew who they would side with, but hey it was just a friendly game.


	4. Chapter 4

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station and all the students poured out of the Hogwarts express. First years were ushered toward some enchanted boats and Lily, Aimy, and Severus sat in one boat While the four other boys from their compartment sat in another near theirs.

The beauty and mystery of the lake enchanted the young students, and gave them quite a shock, as a giant tentacle came out of the water and playfully swatted at a few students. Most of the children panicked but Aimy only laughed and swatted back. Her parents were experts on magical creatures, and she knew that this beast wouldn't harm them unless it was provoked.

The boats pulled into a shimmering dock and an older woman ushered them along up to a grand castle. All the kids stared at it with wide eyes, as they came to the realization that this was where they would be living every school year for the next seven years. The muggleborns thought it was a dream come true, while the half-bloods, and purebloods saw it as an honor.

In front of the two giant wooden doors the older woman introduced herself. "I am Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor House and your transfiguration teacher. Once you walk through these doors you will all be called up in alphabetical order and sorted into your houses. These houses are your homes and families while you are here at Hogwarts." She said looking at all the nervous eleven-year-olds. She then went and opened the doors and lead the students into the great hall.

Four long tables took up most of the hall, and they were pact with students. In the very front there was a long table where all the teachers sat. Hanging from the ceiling were banners that represented Slytherin house. Aimy remembered her brother telling her how they won the house cup and as a reminder to the rest of the school, the house colors and crest were presented through out the following school year.

Lily stood next to Aimy and grabbed her and Severus's hands for support. "It will be okay." Aimy whispered to her nervous friend.

Lily smiled at her shyly and nodded in thanks.

Mcgonagall walked over to a raggedy hat and nodded to it. It then broke into song shocking the first years as it described its purpose and the four founders of Hogwarts. McGonagall picked up the hat, then began to call names up. She placed it on a few students and the hat would call out a house after sitting on their head for just a moment. "Sirius Black!" The woman called.

Aimy looked to her other friend and gave him a reassuring smile. Sirius smiled back at her gratefully and headed up to McGonagall and the sorting hat. It was placed on his head and it "Hmmd" for a second. "Not the typical Black I see, a loathing for your family, loyalty and courage as well, I say." the hat paused dramatically. "Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted from the table decked out in red and gold. Sirius looked like he was on top of the world.

Aimy and James cheered for their friend, then paused as Professor McGonagall called out. "Aimy Craven!"

Lily squeezed her hand in a sense of good luck, but unlike her friends, Aimy felt like she was ready for this and made her way swiftly to the hat. The Sorting Hat was quiet at first as it pondered over the strange little girl. "Loyal as a lion, yet cunning like a snake. Yet your ambition and need is very strong... Slytherin!" It hollered.

Aimy smiled and gently took the hat off and made her way to the cheering table. Her Brother Grinned at her proudly and gave her a bone crushing hug. "That's my girl!" He laughed ruffling her hair.

Lily was called up not long after and placed in Gryffindor, Severus looked heart broken. He looked to Aimy for some sort of comfort and she smiled at him kindly. The boys Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who had been in their compartment were placed in Gryffindor along with James. Severus was a near wreck when he got to the hat but sighed in relief when it placed him in Slytherin.

Severus immediately made his way to the only familiar face and sat beside Aimy. She giggled and gave him a hug, allowing little Severus to let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking at her he smiled. "You were right."

"Right about what exactly?" She grinned knowingly sending a look to James Potter at the Gryffindor table.

The boy was slumped over and banging his head on the table, Sirius laughing at him. James looked up at Aimy and glared. She only smiled sweetly and rubbed fingers together in the sign for money. "Hey Severus, how about I buy you a nice potions book with my prize money." She said cockily to the boy.

He only laughed and shook his head. "You have to tell me how you knew."

"Maybe when your older doll." She teased pretending to be a grownup.

And that was just the beginning of their new lives.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went on after the sorting and Aimy found herself loving every moment of her life at Hogwarts. Her first order of business was hustling her 10 galleons out of James for their bet. He was not at all a happy camper about it and insisted that she had cheated, somehow. Sirius and Aimy only laughed at him over his silly antics.

When she received her money she had her big brother Kael go to Hogsmeade for her and get Severus a nice potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts book like she had planned. She had noticed early on that his copies were worn out and used to the point that pages were falling out, and thought he deserved a new set like all the other kids. At first her brother resisted but when she told him that he could have whatever money was left over he instantly agreed. It wasn't like Aimy had wanted the money for herself anyways, she was only making a point to James.

Aimy, Severus, and Lily had almost all their classes together. The teachers had wanted diverse interaction amongst the houses so each class was a mix of all the houses. The only classes Lily wasn't in with the two was History of Magic and Astronomy. Sirius was in their Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms class.

Sirius and James had become thick as thieves within the first few weeks of school. Even to the point when James helped discard the hideous Howler Sirius's mother had sent him. The two boys had also taken Remus Lupin and the mousy boy Peter Pettigrew into the friendship bubble, making themselves like a troublesome gang.

Aimy loved Remus's company. She was paired up with him in charms and found him to be a sweet an quiet boy. She also noticed something a little off about him. Almost animalistic, but she decided it didn't matter. He was nice to her. She could also tell Remus longed for a friend and as the days went on he seemed to gain more. Aimy watched the shy boy gain confidence, and she supported him the whole time.

Now the core of the situation. Aimy was instantly labeled odd. She was practically the only Slytherin who was friendly with people outside of her house. Especially to Gryffindors. However when anyone tried to make fun of her for it, they received a big surprise. Aimy was talented and knew how to use simple spells to gain big results.

Also, her brother would not stand for anyone being cruel to his sister just, because her friends happen to be Gryffindors, much to his dismay. Kael figured that no matter who her friends were she was still his sister and a Slytherin which was easier to come to terms with, than if she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Aimy had also come to find in the first few weeks that James Potter had fallen madly in love with her dear Lily, and Severus Snape had a crush on her for over a year now. To say that this was not a cause of drama among friends, would be a lie.

At one end she had the ever persistent James begging her to help him get Lily to at least be his friend, and on the other she was defending her dear friend Severus from the onslaughts of insults and torments sent his way by the Gryffindors. For some reason Severus was made their number one target. Aimy assumed it mainly had to do with his closeness to Lily. James showing that he was the jealous type and used to getting what he wanted. Aimy however would not help James. She thought it was best for him to earn Lily's affection's on his own.

And so that was how her first few weeks went. Earning her place among her house mates, gaining new friends, and learning about them as well.


	6. Chapter 6

One huge event at Hogwarts was the Quidditch matches against the houses. When the sport was first announced at during their first year, Aimy, Sirius and James were highly disappointed that they were not allowed to partake in the game. First years weren't even allowed a broom and it just made the three irritable. So they cheered for their respective teams with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Matches against Slytherin and Gryffindor were always harsh days among the friends. Aimy had house pride and supported Slytherin one-hundred percent when it was against Gryffindor. Sirius and James only supported Gryffindor.

There was an unspoken understanding that Slytherin and Gryffindor had a grand feud. They were at the topic of the school food chain constantly competing against each other. This only affected AImy and her friends when it came to Quidditch and earning house points.

Though the thing about Aimy's support in Quidditch that baffled almost everyone, was that when Slytherin wasn't on the field she fully supported Gryffindor. She was loyal to her friends enough to do that. They never supported her team but she supported theirs. Most students supported other house teams in private but not Aimy. She made sure to display her pride.

Whenever she was confronted about it by and upper classmen she would simply shrug and say. "Would you rather see Slytherin against Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff in the finals? I think everyone agrees that Gryffindor is best for us, and besides my friends are Gryffindors and I will support them."

Things however were a bit different when it came to professional Quidditch.

***

James Potter felt like he hit the jackpot with his two best friends. Both Aimy and Sirius shared his love for Quidditch even if they weren't nearly as enthusiastic about the sport. James lived and breathed the game and when he discovered that his friends loved it too, it became a great topic, and an awful one.

When it came to Quidditch the three of them had their respective teams. James was a fan of Puddlemere United, Sirius liked the Chudley Cannons, and Aimy who was a bit of a feminist was a huge fan of the Holyhead Harpies. In the long run though james was a huge Irish supporter while Sirius and Aimy loved Bulgaria. They thought Ireland was a bit soft and adored the Bulgarians.

Yet there was that well known respect for the teams that their friends liked. You don't bag on them unless the team is against your own for a match. So when ever the Daily Prophet arrived the three of them read the sports section and kept up to date. Even made bets on games.

***

What the boys quickly found out was that they should never bet against Aimy. Whenever Aimy made a bet she always won it. She would always side with the right person and rake in the reward. Sirius learned quickly not to bet against Aimy, but to ask her who to bet for. Of course she wouldn't tell him for free, but the cost for the information was a great amount less than what he would lose if he was wrong.

James however wasn't the sharpest and nearly always betted against her, hoping and praying that he would prove her wrong. It seemed to be his new sport to prove the Great Aimy Craven wrong in a bet. Yet, every time he lost.

James was constantly baffled by this and asked her how she did it. She would always joke and imitate the Divination Professor McDane and say that her sixth sense and inner eye told her. No one believed this though because seeing the future was a rare and almost nonexistent talent. Though they did wonder a few times.

***

Aimy always knew what bet to partake in and which ones to forgo. Sirius and James lost a lot of their allowance to the young girl, who more often than not spent her winnings on Severus. She knew how his family life wasn't the greatest and that he never really got anything new.

Severus had quickly become like a brother to her, and Aimy felt it was only right that she got the best for him when she could afford it. Also, Severus was her only true friend in Slytherin. The rest of them were too obsessed with blood status and the dark arts. Of course Aimy found the dark arts interesting, all magic to her was, but blood status meant nothing to her. If you had magic then you deserved to use magic. A witch or wizard was only as strong as their mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Aimy was sitting in the courtyard with Lily and Severus working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. It was an essay on discussing the practical need and use for defensive spells with give scenarios. She and Lily were having a bit of a difficult time with it, but Severus was happily helping his two friends. It had been like this since school had started. The three of them would do homework outside when the weather was nice or in the library.

Lily was very good at all the subjects with a bit of studying. She found no one harder than the other. It was another reason why James Potter wouldn't leave her be. He saw her as both brilliant and beautiful.

Severus was excellent at Defense of Against the Dark Arts but brilliant in potions. He always seemed to find a faster way to get the potions done. Aimy helped a bit and made sure to listen to what Severus had to say. He was a smart boy, but had no self confidence. In a way he reminded her of the Gryffindor Remus Lupin who she sat next to in Charms.

Aimy was the best out of all her friends in transfiguration. She pretty much excelled in all her subjects except for History of Magic, but truly, who besides Lily could even stay awake for that class? Binns was boring.

Severus was currently explaining to the girls a spell that could be used to get away quickly when a third year Slytherin came over to them. He and some of his friends had been eyeing the group with distaste.

Aimy's elder brother Kael watched a ways off interested in what his classmate wanted to do with his sister and her friends. He didn't particularly like the way the boys smugly walked up to Aimy and stared down at her with such distaste. He slipped his own wand out and looked to his friends Malfoy and Avery.

"What you gonna do Kael?" Malfoy chuckled.

Kael shrugged. "If he is no threat to my sister, then nothing." He said simply.

Aimy looked up at the older Slytherin confused. "May we help you?" She asked tiredly. There were only a few reasons that an upperclass student would bother first years, and none of the pleasant.

"It's a wonder how a little blood traitor like you ended up in Slytherin. Along with that greasy little boyfriend of yours." The boy taunted.

Aimy only rolled her eyes. "At least he's not balding." She snickered.

The boy's friends held back their own laughter, since their friend did have a lack of hair. Kael and his own friends laughed freely. His sister sure did have a sharp tongue.

The boy growled annoyed and his face became red. "At least I stay true to my bloodline! Unlike you a pathetic excuse for a witch befriending not only a Gryffindor but one that is also a filthy little mudblood."

The courtyard froze as well as Aimy and Severus. Lily wasn't sure what the term meant, never having heard it before. Kael looked to his sister with concern. "What did you just call her?" Aimy asked. "Because I believe my ears must be deceiving me, since you were referring to your own mother just now."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her face. "What did you just say?"

Aimy pushed the wand aside and stood up. Her eyes were a harsh green as she stared up at the older boy. "I said you are the one with filthy blood."

The boy snarled and raised his wand at her. "Exp-" He was stopped mid spell as Sirius tackled him to the ground and hit him hard in the face. Kael was right behind him grabbing the guy.

Aimy's brother had his wand in the boy's face. "You dare to raise your wand against my sister?" Malfoy and Avery also had their wands out. They may have been older than Kael and didn't agree with his sister's choices in friends, but they would support his actions. He was stronger and more influential than them after all.

"You are just as bad as her Craven. Defending that blood traitor and mudblood." He spat.

What surprised everyone was that it was Aimy's fist that hit the boy in the nose. "Don't you dare call her that! Lily has more talent than you!"

Sirius and Severus pulled her back from the older boy. Kael smirked prideful at his sister. "No need to get in a huff Aimelia. We'll take care of him." He said dragging the bleeding Slytherin off.

"Wow Aims, what a swing you have." Sirius grinned.

Severus looked at him baffled. "Aimy you could have gotten in trouble! Or hurt."

Aimy shrugged them off as Lily went to her side. "What was that about? What did that word mean?"

"It's a nasty word and never, and I mean ever, tolerate anyone calling you it." She said firmly to her friend.  
Lily was confused but nodded. "Alright, but I still don't understand."

James ran up to them then. "I heard what happened! Did that Slytherin really call Lily the M word?"

Aimy clenched her fists at the thought, as Sirius nodded at him. "And Aimy socked this third year Slytherin in the nose."

"Why was he calling you a blood traitor Aimy?" Lily asked. She hadn't come across pureblood politics before.

Aimy sighed at that. "Lily there are those of us with a long line of blood without muggle blood. We are purebloods. Some families like to keep it that way. Others mingle with muggles, making their children half-bloods. Then there are muggles born with magic, muggleborns." She explained. "Some purebloods think muggleborn witches and wizards are dirty and have filthy blood because of their non magic background. That is what he called you. It is a foul word in the wizardly world, meaning [i]filthy blood.[/i]"

Lily looked at her pained. "That is unfair."

James and Sirius nodded in agreement. "And blood traitor is a term for purebloods who support muggles, and muggleborns." James continued.

Lily looked close to tears as she learned about the cruelty in the world she was now a part of. Aimy hugged her friend. "Lily you are no less of a witch for being muggleborn." She assured you. "You are also my friend and I will always defend you."

"Thanks Aimy." Lily sniffled.

After that their group calmed down and they let the incident pass them by.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been at least a month into classes. The first years had been amazed by many of the magical properties Hogwarts had to share with them. Letters came from proud relatives, and words of encouragement were exchanged through the family.

Aimy had been sitting at Slytherin table along with Severus one day at breakfast. He was munching on some eggs, which became young Snapes favorite meal during his stay at Hogwarts, while she had a nice piece of bread with Nutella spread on it along with a warm cup of coffee.

Over at the Gryffindor table the mornings were a bit wilder. Those boys always seem to up and in someones face even in the morning. Sirius and James were horsing around, while Remus tiredly shook his head at his friends. He had slowly but surely been taken in by the boys and you could see the new round of happiness in his eyes.

Breakfast was normally the calmest meal of the day, seeing how all the students were either still sleeping in bed, or half asleep at the table. It was also when the daily post came. Tons of Owls flew in from the windows and dropped an assortment of deliveries. Everything from care packages, to newspapers, encouraging letters, and unfortunately upon this morning an occasional howler.

A black owl with a deep scar across its beak swooped in forebodingly and dropped the red letter in front of Sirius. The boy didn't even glance at it twice, before a look of horror crossed his features and he scooped it up. Sirius broke from his friends and made a quick beeline out of the great hall.

Aimy looked up just as Sirius made his escape and was thoroughly confused by her friend's distress. She stood up and told Severus she'd meet with him later, before running out of the room after him. Aimy saw Sirius look around panicked before diving into an abandoned classroom. She followed cautiously and crept up to the door.

Sirius winced as he went and opened the howler knowing what it would be about.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE TO YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY. NO NOT JUST THE FAMILY YOUR ENTIRE BLOODLINE! NOT ONCE HAS A SINGLE BLACK OR ANY MEMBER OF OUR HOUSEHOLD BEEN A, DARE I SAY IT, A GRYFFINDOR! THE ABSURDITY OF IT ALL ASTOUNDS YOUR FATHER AND I! We have complained to Dumbledore Sirius and I swear you are on a THIN rope do you hear me!? Now you damn well stay out of trouble and not embarrass us any further. We already heard enough of it from our associates and we don't need you building the fire! If you do I will make sure you feel my wrath." The howler hissed before tearing itself apart.

Sirius felt himself shake a bit at that. It wasn't fair why did she send him a letter like that? Nearly every other kid got a "Hey congratulations!" or "Are you doing well?" maybe even a "Study hard and get good grades!" but no his parents were upset and concerned about the fact that he was a Gryffindor.

Sirius couldn't understand, one moment his parents seemed proud and accepting of him, the next he was a disgrace in their sniffled a bit to hold back his tears. When he was ready Sirius opened the door to the question only to find a sad Aimy.

He was shocked to say the least and looked everywhere but at her. "I was just looking for Professor McGonagall." He tried to cover up. Sirius didn't know if she actually heard anything.

"You don't have to lie to me Sirius." Aimy told him calmly.

The boy instantly got defensive. "Well it doesn't matter. That was my business and you shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"You ran out of the Great Hall, Sirius, I was worried." She said frowning at him. "That wasn't right of your mother. She-"

"Stop there Aimelia, I don't need or want your pity." He hissed storming off. "Besides it didn't bother me at all." Sirius said lying again.

Soft footsteps rushed after him. "Of course it did Sirius. That was your mother wasn't it?" She inquired ignoring his attempt to shake her off. "And like I was going to say, she has no right, this is your life Sirius and you get to decide what is important in it."

Sirius turned to face her. "What you mean?"

Aimy smiled lightly at him. "I mean, from this point on Sirius, while we are here at Hogwarts, our parents don't control our lives. They aren't here, we are. Only we can shape our future, besides do you want to be like your family? I heard you tell James once that you hated all their pureblood talk."

"We yes I do, and I rather be anything but like them." He confirmed.

"Then start here at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, become your own person." Aimy encouraged.

Sirius looked at his friend unsure, then smiled. "You know, you're right." He agreed. "All she yelled about was our family reputation, and now I'll make my own." He grinned.

Aimy smiled. "And I'll always support you Sirius, after all you are my friend."

Sirius hugged her in thanks. "You know I just can't see why you are a Slytherin."

Aimy giggled at that. "Most don't."


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts was a home from home to almost all the students. Some had it harder than others, such as young Remus Lupin. When he was only a small child Remus had been bitten by the werewolf Fenir Greyback. Remus was shunned by all and had never hoped to go to Hogwarts. That is until Albus Dumbledore came to his father with a solution.

So there he was sitting charms class passing of as a normal kid for the first time in his life. He never thought it could be done. Every full moon he was escorted by a teacher to a hidden passage beneath the whomping willow. A vile tree that loved to smack anything nearby.

A few days before the transformations Remus would get moody and irritable. The normally calm and quiet boy was short tempered and his feeling were almost animalistic. His whole self seemed to take on a beast like persona as he became scruffy and unkempt the week of the full moon.

No one seemed to notice though. Except the girl who sat next to him in charms. Aimy Craven the Slytherin who was good friends with Sirius, James, and Lily.

"Are you feeling alright Remus?" She would ask him. Remus would always be surprised that she was the one to notice. "I'm fine, just haven't slept well." Would normally always be his reply. Aimy never badgered him but always asked after his health.

After his first full moon at Hogwarts Remus was stuck in the hospital wing for almost a week. Sirius and James had visited him quite a bit. Though what surprised him most was how Aimy, a Slytherin, visited him every day and brought his homework, as well as explained some of the more difficult assignments to him.

Remus knew the girl was not the typical Slytherin by the way she interacted with Lily, James, and Sirius, but the fact she took the time to befriend him amazed Remus. He had never had friends before so he jumped at the opportunity.

It was after his third transformation at Hogwarts when the questions started.

***

On the third day of his recovery Aimy finished talking about the charms lesson. A frown fell upon her face. "What happened to you anyways Remus? You always seem to be getting hurt." She asked quietly.

Remus shifted in his hospital bed. "I fell down the staircase. I told you that."

"You told Sirius and James that Remus. I am not nearly as dimwitted." She informed him. Aimy then traced the scars on the side of his face and froze, eyes clouding over in a misty grey.

Remus was a bit frightened by this. "Aimy?" He asked concerned.

Aimy pulled her hand back, then looked at him pained. "So that's it. Oh Remus."

"Aimy you're scaring me, what happened?" He said scooting away from the girl.

Aimy gave him a worried look and hugged the boy. "You are going to hurt yourself badly if you keep your pain to yourself Remus. I'm your friend you can tell me."

He felt awful after that and continued to tell her he was fine. Though after that day Remus knew something was different between them. Almost like Aimy **_knew_**what was wrong. What he was.

***

The following full moon the two were in charms and Remus was having an extremely difficult time. He was snippy and unpleasant. Aimy placed her hand on Remus's trying to calm him when she had the same glazed over misty grey eyes. After she pulled away Aimy got quite and Remus instantly realized the change in her mood.

After class Remus was the last one out and as he walked down the hall someone grabbed him and pulled him behind a statue. "Hey! Who do you think-" He started but was cut off by the sight of the person who had him trapped.

It was Aimy and she had tears streaming from her eyes. She instantly hugged Remus and wept into his shirt. "Remus, you're going to get hurt again. Please I don't know how to help but-"

"Aimy, what are you talking about?" Asked the confused boy.

Aimy sniffled. "I know Remus. I have known since after the last full moon when I touched your scars in the hospital."

Remus froze unsure of how to react. He thought that if any of his friends or schoolmates found out his secret they were sure to reject him, avoid him like a plague, deem him a monster, but no this strange girl, a Slytherin, wept into his shirt pained by what he had to go through.

"What? How?" Remus asked confused.

Aimy pulled back and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt. "Remus, you're going to keep hurting yourself if you go through this pain alone. Please I am your friend. Let me help you."

He snapped then. Remus didn't know if it was from shock or the up coming full moon. "Help me!? How can you help me? I'm a monster Aimy and you just accept it like its no big deal. What is wrong with you! You should be running from me and screaming. Telling everyone that a beast goes to school with them." He hissed at her. His own eyes filled with tears of frustration.

"Why would I do that Remus?" Aimy asked. "You're a person and my friend. You only change once a month and during the night when no one should be out anyways." She insisted. "You are a good and kind person Remus. One of the best I have met."

At those words young Remus Lupin broke down and cried. Cried because his secret was out, cried to relieve him of his frustration and anger. Cried because he wasn't alone anymore, and he was happy.

Aimy wrapped her arms around him and let Remus sob into her this time. She rocked the boy back and forth and cooed to him. "No worries Remus. You have me now."

"Thank you." He choked out a small smile on his face.

***

After that day Aimy brought Remus fresh clothes and was able to dress his wounds without him pulling away. He accepted her help and was able to keep calmer than before. Aimy constantly looked into potions and spells that could ease her friend's torment.

Remus was so happy to have someone who knew his secret and was there for him one-hundred percent. He no longer felt alone, and it was all because of a strange little Slytherin.


	10. Chapter 10

James never liked Severus from the moment he meant the quite, greasy haired boy on the Hogwarts Express. He thought that he was a nerdy reserved, stuck up, little Slytherin brat that need to realize he was below [i]The James Potter[/i].

James took every chance he could get to play a prank on Severus Snape. He couldn't help it, it's like the boy had a giant sign over his head that called out, "Prank me!" to James.

Severus tried his best to avoid James, but it never worked. He always found him, and he always played some sort of cruel prank on him. If it hadn't been for Aimy he would have given up early on. Severus wasn't wanted at home and he wasn't wanted at school, among his peers. He pretended to be a pureblood, instead of a lowly half-blood in order to escape the ridicule, but it still came with every taunting, prank, and harassment James Potter sent his way.

***

By their third year Aimy was tired of James, being an arse to Sev every chance he got. She was sick of Sirius for following their friends lead in the games, making it his own, and she was thoroughly disappointed in Remus, for not trying to stop them.

On this particular afternoon James had cruelly caused a cauldron of steaming pigs guts to spill all over Severus at lunch, and Aimy was out for blood. She shoved James against the wall surprising all the boys out of their laughter fit. "You are a BLOODY ASSHOLE James Potter!" She growled, wand against his throat. "How _dare_ you do that to Severus! He deserves none of the bullshit you give him!"

"Woah! Aims it is just a joke. We're playing around here nothing more." James tried to justify.

"You sent him to the hospital wing Potter!" Nothing would change her mind at this point. Aimy had moved to last names, displacing her friendship for this cause. "Do you truly think this is the way to get Lily's attention?! With every cruel act you make her hate you more!"

"You act like he is all innocent Aimelia!" Sirius but in. "He-"

"Defends himself from your tyranny! I am sick of you three acting like children! So stop it or so help me, I will curse you so severely that you grandchildren will feel my wrath!" She threatened dropping James. "I'm warning you _Potter_." She spat.

***

Severus lay in the hospital wing, his skin boiling from the hot pot, when his best friend entered the room. Lily was at his side comforting him, but once she saw the look of pure rage on Aimy's face, she knew something had happened. "What did you do?"

"Let's hope Saint Potter understands that my threats, are truly promises." was her only response as she went to Severus's side and taking his hand in hers. Aimy's face softened. "You'll be alright Sev."

"I know." The boy groaned. "I just wish he'd leave me be."

"Well now he better." She informed him. "I won't tolerate another infraction."

Severus gave her a wary look. "You frighten me. . . They'll probably blame me for the rift in your friendship."

"They should blame themselves."

***

"It's all your fault Snivellous." Sirius told him as James kicked the boys side. "You ruin everything you touch."

"No it is your fault! Why won't you blasted Gryffindors leave me alone! Why do you think she hates you!?" Severus said clutching his side.

James growled and raised his wand. "Exp-"

"Densaugeo!" Aimelia's voice came hitting James in the head. His teeth began to grow rapidly causing him pain. "Try that again Potter! I dare you! Black, get away from him." She commanded. Aimy gestured for Severus to come to her side which he did. "I warned you. It is war! Forget we were ever civil." She said taking young Snape's hand.

"Aimy!" Sirius begged, as she walked away.

***

"I ruined your friendship." Severus said ashamed of himself.

"You did no such thing." Aimy told him firmly. "You and Lily are all I need. Forget Black and Potter."

"What about Lupin?" He asked wearily. "Something isn't right about him."

Aimy sighed and leaned against her palm as she stared at the flames. "The only thing that is wrong with Remus, is his choice in pals. Now let's forget those trolls. I am trying out for the quidditch team."

Severus smiled pleased that she chose a friendlier topic. "You'll make the team, you're brilliant."

Aimelia laughed. "Only when I wish it."

That was the last time she considered herself friends with the marauders, for a very long time.


End file.
